Pieza de museo
by Em Hatake
Summary: Y ahí estaba, completamente quieto, con expresión inamovible, dejando que pintasen sobre su torso como si de un lienzo se tratara, junto con muchos más chicos sirviendo de apoyo a los artistas del body painting. Y Naruto, sin embargo, no tenía ojos más que para él.


**Jé. De nuevo aquí con otro one-shot. La idea surgió del review de Takaita en ****_Un ventilador para Takaita_**** y aquí me tenéis, publicándolo después de no haber podido parar de esribirlo porque, simplemente, salía solo xD. Así que sí, de nuevo es todo dedicado a ella :D**

**Espero que os guste^^.**

**Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Pieza de museo**

Iruka ha repetido por tercera vez que vamos a "tener una excursión especial". ¡Tres veces! Vale que no prestamos atención, pero no es para tanto. Ya todos nos hemos enterado, y ahora sólo queremos saber de qué va a ser la excursión, porque si no, no tiene gracia que nos digan que es especial.

—Arte —dice muy lentamente mi profesor, como si supiera que nuestra reacción no va a ser precisamente la de saltar de alegría.

—¿Y la parte genial es que...? —pregunta con sarcasmo Kiba, haciendo reír a toda la clase.

Me paso una distraída mano por la cabeza. Posiblemente no vaya, porque gracias a mi político padre he estado en todos los museos de la ciudad como diez veces, acudiendo a reuniones, fiestas y demás mierdas por el estilo. Tanto me aburría que miraba los cuadros, así que verlos otra vez es una pérdida de tiempo.

—No es arte normal —responde misteriosamente Iruka—. Es el llamado _body painting_.

Reacciono al momento, mirando con interés a mi profesor. ¿_Body painting_? ¿Eso significa una cantidad ingente de figuras musculosas totalmente desnudas, pintadas de una forma muy sexy? ¿Tíos macizos sólo vestidos con calzoncillos, o incluso sin ellos?

Bien, que yo recuerde no he ido a ninguna cena en un museo así.

—¿Eso que pintan sobre gente en bolas? —pregunta Kiba repentinamente interesado. Iruka asiente con esa sonrisa suya que dice claramente "ya lo sabía"—. ¿¡Cuándo y cuánto!? —pide a voz en grito.

Iruka ríe junto con el resto de nosotros antes de responder.

—Este viernes, es gratuito.

¡Y encima por la cara! No me extraña que el viernes, a las nueve de la mañana, me plante enfrente del Museo Nacional de Arte Contemporáneo de Tokio, esperando que el resto de compañeros llegue. Sí he estado en ese museo antes, sólo que la exposición de _body painting_ es, obviamente y como no se me había ocurrido antes, temporal.

Zapateo impaciente, y al cabo de cinco minutos empiezan a aparecer desde la boca del metro mis compañeros. Kiba me saluda levantando una mano desde lejos y yo le devuelvo el gesto. Al cabo de treinta y cinco minutos todos estamos ya allí, con Iruka al frente del grupo y guiándonos hasta la entrada.

El edificio es blanco y con mucho acero, cristal y madera clara, de estructuras geométricas e interiores espaciosos. Nada más entrar se nos une un hombre joven de pelo rojo fuego y ojos avellana que nos conduce hacia abajo por un pasillo estrecho con unas escaleras.

—Me llamo Sasori y soy el director del Museo. —Ah, ya decía yo que me sonaba—. Antes de ver la exposición actual, pasaremos por el taller. Dado que las obras de arte son las personas en sí, tienen que descansar, por lo que se relevan continuamente —explica clara y sencillamente.

El taller es más pequeño que las plantas de exposición, más frío y también más luminoso, si es que eso es posible. Hay focos de luz desde todos los ángulos posibles, haciendo que los cuerpos casi no reflejen ninguna sombra en su piel, facilitando el trabajo a los artistas. A la derecha posan esculturales mujeres que me recuerdan en gran medida al curvilíneo cuerpo de mi madre, modelo hace años. A la izquierda está el Paraíso bajado a la Tierra.

Más de veinte chicos jóvenes, de entre veinte y treinta años, con cuerpos atléticos, musculatura delineada, brazos fuertes y atributos masculinos que no parecen una minucia se encuentran de pie o sentados, exponiéndose en toda su magnificencia mientras alguien les pinta por encima. Por mí, podrían exponerlos tal cual.

—Voy a empalmarme —anuncia Kiba a mi espalda, mirando los descubiertos pechos de las mujeres. Hago una mueca desdeñosa con la boca y él ríe, pasando un brazo por mis hombros—. Tú lado —señala a los chicos—, mi lado. —Señala las chicas.

Río dándole la razón antes de ser arrastrado de ambos brazos por Sakura e Ino, que me acercan un poco más a la parte de hombres expuestos.

—¿Con cuál te quedarías? —preguntan con una sonrisa pícara.

Las cojo de la cintura cual hipócrita _gigoló _y vamos haciendo travesía lenta y detallada por el pasillo, mirando y analizando cada cuerpo. Ellas ríen entretenidas conmigo, y yo siempre me he sentido cómodo con ellas. Y entonces lo veo.

Tiene el pelo negro y liso, y el flequillo le cae por los ojos casi tapándoselos en algunas ocasiones. Su piel es blanca, pura y ausente de imperfecciones, como si estuviese esculpido en porcelana, y por un momento me pregunto si no lo han pintado ya. Sus ojos, grandes y negros, miran distraídos al techo mientras con un brazo estira del otro por detrás de la espalda, haciendo que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensen para luego relajarlos. No puedo evitar que mi mirada baje un poco más y se tope con los negros calzoncillos de licra que marcan un bulto bastante prominente.

—Ése —digo sin dudarlo.

Sakura e Ino miran hacia donde mi vista se dirige y se quedan con la misma cara que debo tener yo: los ojos brillantes, la boca entreabierta y un hilillo de saliva colgando.

—¡Está buenísimo! —exclama Ino por lo bajo.

Asiento lentamente mientras vemos que termina de relajar los músculos y se sienta en un pequeño taburete de madera, lo que destaca todavía más su perfecto contorno. Al momento aparecen dos chicos más por una pequeña puerta: el que va delante es rubio, de pelo largo recogido en un extraño peinado y grandes ojos azules. Lleva una camiseta muy ancha y blanca manchada de pintura, por lo que imagino que es el artista con más suerte del mundo que va a pintar encima de ese cuerpo de infarto. El de detrás es moreno, con el pelo también largo recogido en una sencilla coleta baja, y se acerca al chico sentado para después revolverle el pelo. Él sonríe y yo, si fuese una mujer, habría mojado las bragas.

Tiene la sonrisa más preciosa que he visto en toda mi vida.

—¿Te vas a quedar mirándolo todo el rato? —pregunta Sakura divertida, sacándome de mi trance—. Va a terminar siendo un poco obvio.

Gruño por lo bajo, insatisfecho de mis instintos, pero me veo obligado a apartar la vista y seguirlas, dejando atrás a esa escultura de hombre. Mis límites llegan pronto, pues en cuanto ellas se paran a murmurar sobre un chico pelirrojo con los ojos verdes me giro poco discretamente. Cuál es mi sorpresa al toparme con su mirada puesta en mí.

En seguida baja la cabeza, mirando al suelo, sin ningún signo de que lo haya pillado realmente echándome el ojo, pero la alarma gay empieza a sonar en mi cabeza, advirtiéndome de que ese chico tira más para mi acera que para la de Kiba. Dios debe existir, y debe ser homosexual, porque si no ese milagro no habría podido ocurrir.

Estoy planteándome seriamente el ir hasta él y tratar de empezar una conversación, aunque en este momento le estén pintando el pecho y yo no entienda cómo al pintor no se le cae la baba, cuando Iruka nos llama a voz en grito para reunirnos al pie de una escalera que nos llevará a la exposición principal.

—¡Naruto! —llama Sakura, tirando de mi brazo para llevarme con ellos. Yo bufo—. ¿Es que no puedes quitarle la vista de encima? —ríe por lo bajo.

—Es gay —respondo simplemente—, estoy seguro de ello.

Sakura hace un puchero.

—Qué injusticia social —me recrimina—, primero tú y ahora ese chico. Pues que tengas suerte, ya que yo no voy a poder.

Sonrío orgulloso de ser homosexual, porque si no me estaría perdiendo el manjar más exquisito que se ha podido crear. Por última vez antes de subir, giro la cabeza y esos ojos negros vuelven a estar clavados en mí, pero esta vez no los aparta.

Cuando subimos hay veinte chicos más, sentados o de pie, colocados estratégicamente por todo el salón. Los focos alumbran allí donde están pintados y el resto de las luces se han atenuado, dándole al lugar un aspecto realmente sensual. Espero de verdad que me dé tiempo a ver a ese chico expuesto.

Nos dejan media hora para rondar por allí después de que el director explique algunas cosas a las que no presto mucha atención, y voy mirando mi reloj de muñeca todo el rato. Instintivamente no dejo de pasar por la puerta de la escalera que lleva al taller.

—Ino me ha dicho que te mola uno —Kiba me sorprende pensando en mis cosas, que más tienen que ver con cosas de otro, pasándome un brazo por los hombros y con una sonrisa pícara—. ¿Te lo vas a tirar?

—¡Kiba! —reclamo, rojo como un tomate—. Ni siquiera lo conozco.

Se encoge de hombros y se aleja un poco, mirando a una chica que está pintada como Wonder Woman y silba muy alto.

—Es la mejor exposición en la que hemos estado.

La puerta del taller se abre, y unos chicos de la exposición bajan por ellas mientras otros suben. Al final, él último de todos, está él, acompañado como los otros de un hombre, mayor que él, de pelo gris y con una cicatriz transversal en el ojo izquierdo.

—Y que lo digas —respondo con la boca seca.

Kiba se descojona detrás de mí, pero yo simplemente no puedo dejar de mirar. El chico pasa por mi lado y me mira, y creo y sólo creo que me dedica una sonrisa ladeada.

—¡Te ha sonreído! —exclama Kiba, ahora sorprendido, señalando muy obviamente al chico moreno. Le doy un manotazo en el brazo para que lo baje—. ¡Es gay!

—Lo sabía —murmuro por lo bajo.

Así que, para sentirme más seguro, arrastro a mi amigo conmigo detrás de los que acaban de salir. Kiba refunfuña un par de cosas sobre querer ver senos, pero paso de él.

—No me van los tíos —dice con una mueca.

—Pues todos para mí —respondo divertido—. Va, tío, hazme este favor.

Kiba me mira con la boca ladeada y finalmente asiente, dejándose llevar. Paran al llegar al lugar que ha quedado vacío por los otros y empiezan a colocarse, y la respiración se me va de repente cuando lo veo acostarse en uno de los sillones de estilo victoriano que hay, de lado, y dejando al descubierto el lado de su cuerpo que han adornado con motivos tradicionales japoneses. La cabeza me da vueltas, salivo en cantidades ingentes y, cuando creo que voy a abalanzarme sobre él, Kiba habla.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga, exactamente?

Sacudo la cabeza con fuerza y él me mira con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa divertida.

—Acompáñame como si nada. Cuando lleguemos a él, te vas.

—¡Sí, hombre, en lo más interesante! —reclama.

Le miro de mala manera.

—Te vas —repito con contundencia.

Kiba pone los ojos en blanco y sonríe peligrosamente.

—¿Te ha calado hondo, eh?

Me sonrojo y no le respondo, dejando que me guíe bajo su brazo por la exposición. Parece todo muy creíble, pues Kiba desvía más de una vez nuestro rumbo hacia la zona de mujeres y se queda embobado mirándolas. Yo también lo hago, pero con una ceja alzada. Definitivamente, no me gustan los cuerpos con senos y, por mucho que miro, no consigo ver qué es lo que a Kiba le atrae tanto.

—Hasta aquí llega tu travesía —le digo con teatralidad a mi amigo al alcanzar al moreno.

Kiba me sonríe de nuevo entretenido y me da un lametón en la mejilla, costumbre que debe haber cogido de su perro Akamaru, y se despide de mí con la excusa de que a él si le gustan las mujeres, diciéndolo lo suficientemente alto como para que los modelos se enteren. Le envío una mirada asesina, pero ya se ha girado y no me ve.

Algo avergonzado por lo último que ha dicho, me giro disimuladamente y sigo paseando hasta llegar, de forma ya no tan disimulada, al lado de donde _él_ está tumbado. No me detengo, sólo sigo caminando, hasta que oigo un bajo "_chist_".

Tengo ganas de alzar el puño a lo Freddie Mercury en señal de victoria, pero me contengo. Solamente giro el cuello intentando parecer confuso, buscando la procedencia del ruido.

—No te hagas el despistado, rubito —me dice una voz suave, aterciopelada, ronca, masculina y jodidamente sexy.

Procuro que no se note que se me ha secado la boca y se me ha mojado otra cosa y miro finalmente al sillón. Apenas ha girado la cabeza, lo justo para poder mirarme de frente, y se esfuerza mucho en permanecer igual de quieto, como si no estuviese hablando conmigo.

—¿Rubito? —pregunto con una ceja alzada, mirando a ambos lados para comprobar que nadie nos mira. Él hace lo mismo—. Me llamo Naruto.

—Sasuke —se presenta igualmente, y su nombre es como un vídeo porno para mis oídos: demasiado erótico como para compararlo con música.

—¿Y querías algo de mí, Sasuke? —pregunto atrevido.

Él sonríe de lado y yo creo deshacerme en un charco de... bueno, de algo que no diré, porque es demasiado guarro.

—¿Y tú de mí? No me has quitado el ojo de encima desde que me has visto —evidencia con naturalidad.

El color tostado de mi piel abandona mi cara y es sustituido por un rojo bermellón fuerte, a la vez que intento mirar hacia otro lado y que no se me note el sonrojo. Sasuke ríe por lo bajo con superioridad.

—No he podido evitarlo —admito cuando recobro la seguridad.

—No eres el primero.

Por algún motivo que desconozco, no me gusta pensar que más hombres han querido a Sasuke como lo quiero yo, es decir, debajo de mí y gimiendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Supongo que tuerzo el gesto, ya que Sasuke vuelve a sonreír de esa forma prepotente que tiene.

—¿Y les tiras los trastos a todos? —pregunto con acidez.

Sasuke alza una elegante ceja.

—¿Celoso? —pregunta divertido, y yo sólo niego convincentemente con la cabeza, porque no puedo estar celoso si ni siquiera lo conozco—. Eres el primero con el que hablo desde que estoy aquí.

Decido creerle porque me gusta más esa idea que el hecho de pensar que va insinuándose a cualquiera que le mira.

—No es que me importe —digo de todas formas, y Sasuke hace un claro gesto dando a entender que no se lo cree.

Me acerco un poco más a él aprovechando que nadie mira; incluso he perdido de vista a mis compañeros, que posiblemente hayan pasado a ver otra parte de la exposición. Sólo algunas personas deambulan por allí, la mayoría hombres en la sección de mujeres. Me agacho para quedar un poco más cerca de su cara, él no se mueve, y me relamo los labios de forma insinuante. Puedo notar que sólo con eso su respiración se acelera un poco y sus pupilas se dilatan. Empieza a excitarse tanto como yo; así que alargo una mano con intención de rozar su brazo. Inmediatamente, él lo aparta, negando con la cabeza y un gesto travieso.

—Se mira pero no se toca —dice en un susurro cerca de mi oído, para después colar la lengua dentro y hacerme soltar un jadeo sorprendido.

Me levanto muy rápido, provocando su risa, y me alejo unos pasos. Ni siquiera le digo unas mínimas palabras de despedida antes de girarme y buscar a mis compañeros, todavía con la cara roja y un _pequeño_ problema entre la piernas que intento disimular metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y estirando un poco.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —pregunta Sakura cuando me pongo a su lado. Ino y Kiba se nos unen al momento, pasando los tres de la interesante charla que da Sasori.

—Estaba ligando —dice Kiba con una sonrisa maligna—. ¿Qué tal, casanova?

—Yo creo que bastante bien —añade Ino con diversión, agarrando de repente mi entrepierna.

—¡Ino! —exclamo por lo bajo, apartándola de un manotazo—. Callad, anda.

—¿Tienes su número? —inquiere Sakura

Niego con la cabeza.

—Mal, tío, mal.

Me encojo de hombros sin querer darle importancia y procurando que dejen de interrogarme, cosa que hacen cuando ven que no voy a responderles, aunque ninguno presta demasiada atención a la explicación del director; se dedican a mirarse entre ellos y a mí, soltando risitas de vez en cuando que en una ocasión se ganan el reproche de Iruka.

Quince minutos después salimos a la soleada entrada, tras acabar Sasori de hablar. Nos despide con una muy ligera sonrisa y vuelve a entrar, invitándonos antes a volver cuando queramos, cosa que sin duda voy a hacer.

Solo, completamente solo y sin decirle a nadie a dónde he ido es como me presento el sábado. Imagino que Sasuke seguirá ahí y que los chicos no cambiarán con el día, porque entonces me toca volver el viernes que viene, si es que la exposición no ha acabado ya.

Entro como si nada; no veo a Sasori así que no saludo a nadie, y sigo caminando hasta el mismo lugar en que el estuve ayer. De nuevo hay muchos chicos que están todos muy buenos, pero Sasuke no es uno de ellos. Espero diez minutos (mi paciencia no da para más) y, al ver que no sale a exponer su cuerpazo, me escabullo sin que la poca seguridad humana que hay me vea hasta la puerta del taller y me cuelo dentro.

Nadie se fija en mí y allí no hay nadie vigilando; sólo veo artistas y modelos, y más artistas y más modelos, pero no a Sasuke. Gruño por lo bajo y recorro el sitio entero, sin ver ni la punta de su pelo negro. Finalmente, me siento frente a la otra puerta del taller, la que está más cerca de la entrada del museo, a esperar un poco más por si aparece.

Tras quince minutos más o menos que me parecen medio siglo, la puerta que tengo enfrente se abre y por ella aparecen tres figuras que reconozco, una mejor que las otras. Sasuke, el chico moreno de pelo largo y el hombre mayor de pelo gris y cicatriz en el ojo. Ninguno de ellos me presta atención: el hombre canoso va leyendo uno de los libros eróticos que ha escrito mi padrino y Sasuke habla con el otro chico.

—Te recogeré a las seis —le dice el de pelo largo.

Sasuke asiente con una sonrisa suave y luego se gira hacia el hombre, viéndome a mí de reojo, ya que me he levantado. Alza una ceja y su sonrisa se transforma en una juguetona.

—Itachi —llama en voz alta, y el chico de pelo largo cuyo nombre resulta ser ese se gira, ya empezando a subir las escaleras—, que sean las siete.

El nombrado Itachi frunce el ceño, me mira, suspira, niega con la cabeza y finalmente asiente, saliendo del taller. El otro hombre que lo acompaña me mira también, me sonríe y se va adentro, situándose en el lugar en el que Sasuke estaba ayer.

—No tardes mucho.

—Una hora —responde Sasuke a desgana, luego se gira hacia mí—. ¿Cómo tú por aquí? —pregunta con prepotencia—. ¿Me echabas de menos?

—No exactamente —respondo con el mismo tono, cogiéndolo de la muñeca y acercándolo tanto a mí que nuestros pechos casi se rozan.

—¿Qué te dije? Se mira...

—Pero no se toca —termino por él—. Pero ya no estás expuesto, ¿no? Has dejado de tener valor.

Él ríe por lo bajo, censurando la distancia entre nosotros un poco más.

—Yo nunca dejo de tener valor.

Sus aires de supremacía, su susurrante voz y su piel suave y blanca me están poniendo cachondo. Trago saliva y, como el día anterior, me relamo los labios, haciendo que su vista se desvíe hacia ellos.

—¿No hay un sitio más privado? —pregunto, mirando hacia donde los demás siguen pintando y dejándose pintar.

Sasuke se despega de mí con una sonrisa y va hacia donde el día anterior estaba y donde ahora se encuentra el hombre mayor.

—No se te ocurra entrar, Kakashi —dice con voz autoritaria al pasar por su lado.

—Haré lo que me venga en gana, niño —responde el otro, pero con voz tan calmada que parece que le haya dicho que sí con una reverencia.

Sasuke parece bastante seguro de que el hombre llamado Kakashi no va en serio y abre la puerta de lo que recuerda a un pequeño estudio. Hay varios lienzos y botes de pintura por el suelo y las estanterías.

—Es el estudio de Deidara, pero no vendrá hasta dentro de un rato —explica con tranquilidad. Tira de mí hacia dentro y cierra la puerta—. Ya tenemos intimidad.

Pero yo acabo de empezar a darle vuelta al nombre que acaba de mencionar.

—¿Deidara?

—El pintor —dice como si nada, y yo asiento, recordando al rubio del día anterior—. ¿Piensas quedarte ahí sin hacer nada? —reclama con impaciencia.

Lo miro, después de haber desviado la vista al suelo, y compruebo que ya se está quitando la camiseta.

—¿Y tú piensas lanzarte a por mí sin más? —pregunto escéptico.

Sasuke sonríe de lado y tira la camiseta al suelo. Inmediatamente me arrincona contra la pared y se pega a mí, dejando los brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

—¿Y por qué no, Naruto? —susurra.

No me da tiempo a jadear cuando ya me ha cogido el pelo y ha tirado de mí, provocando que nuestras bocas se encuentren. Su sabor es fresco y mentolado, y en ningún momento intento resistirme, porque no quiero y no podría. Su olor mezclado con uno a pintura me abruma y me hace perder la cabeza y acercarlo más a mi cuerpo, cogiéndolo de la cintura mientras él se enreda en mi cuello. Sólo nos separamos para coger aire y cambiar la posición de nuestros labios. Nuestras lenguas no dejan de enrollarse con la contraria y en más de una ocasión oigo gemidos, aunque ya no sé si son suyos, míos, o de los dos.

Mis manos acarician todo su cuerpo expuesto, tan duro y suave como me lo había imaginado, tan perfectamente esculpido como se ve. Pronto él empieza a tirar de mi camiseta, obligándonos a separarnos y tener que mirarnos a los ojos. Nos descubrimos acalorados, con el deseo plasmado en las pupilas y los labios rojos. Su mirada baja poco a poco por mi pecho recién descubierto y se muerde el labios cuando llega al borde mi pantalón. Acto seguido se arrodilla y empieza a repartir mordiscos y lametones mientras con las manos desabrocha el botón y me baja los vaqueros. Lo único que puedo hacer es dejarme caer contra la pared y agarrarlo del pelo, mientras noto cómo mis calzoncillos van también a reunirse con la parte inferior de mi ropa.

* * *

Kiba, Sakura y los demás se sientan en el césped debajo del sauce que hay en el patio del instituto. Ambos siguen hablando de ese examen de matemáticas que acabamos de hacer Kiba y yo, y el cual Sakura no para de corregir porque, al parecer, todas las respuestas que ha puesto él están mal.

—¿Tú has hecho la misma barbaridad, Naruto?

Salgo de mi trance personal para mirarla.

—¿Qué barbaridad? —pregunto confuso.

Mis dos amigos se miran.

—¡Llevamos todo el rato hablando de lo mismo! —reclama Kiba—. ¿En qué estás pensando?

En Sasuke.

—En el chico del viernes —responde Sakura con una sonrisita, e inmediatamente Ino se acerca a nosotros—. Deberías haberle pedido el número.

—O por lo menos el nombre —apoya Ino.

—Fui al museo el sábado.

Todos me miran sorprendidos

—¿¡Por qué no nos lo dijiste!? —chillan las chicas ala vez.

—¿Te lo follaste? —pregunta inmediatamente Kiba.

Los miro mal a todos.

—No se me ocurrió, y —me pongo muy rojo, y lo sé, pero intento que mi amigo no se dé cuenta— no es algo que te interese.

—Vamos, que sí.

Me niego a hablar más del tema, ya saben lo suficiente como para acosarme todo el día, y así se pasan las horas que quedan de clase, asediándome a preguntas, unas más indecorosas que otras. Por fin llega el mediodía, la hora de salir y dejar atrás a mis pesados compañeros.

—Ya nos lo contarás —dice muy convencido Kiba mientras caminamos los cuatro hacia la enorme verja que es la puerta principal.

—Te vas a quedar con las ganas.

Kiba refunfuña junto con Sakura e Ino. Estoy despidiéndome de ellos, que se van hacia la parada de metro que está en el camino opuesto que lleva a mi casa, cuando una voz me llama con un apodo que me he aprendido de memoria.

—Eh, rubito. —Me giro tan rápido que varios de mis huesos crujen, y no llego a ver la cara de asombro de mis amigos—. ¿Te esperan papá y mamá o tienes un rato?

Se me pasa por la cabeza preguntarle cómo sabe en qué instituto estudio, pero después decido que me da igual si se ha obsesionado conmigo y me ha seguido. Con una sonrisa altanera, me despido con un movimiento de mano de Sakura e Ino y camino hacia Sasuke, quien sujeta bajo el brazo el casco de una moto.

—Creía que sólo era un polvo —le susurro cuando llego a su lado. Sasuke sonríe.

—¿Cuándo dije yo eso?

Y después no le importa besarme delante de todos los alumnos que abandonan el instituto, muchos de los cuales se nos quedan mirando con cara de asco. Detrás oigo a Sakura y a Ino reír encandiladas.

—Puede que sí tenga un rato —acepto finalmente.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado ^^. Recordad, los reviews y el amor son gratis.**


End file.
